Detention
by nativedoll16
Summary: Wendy Darling was halfway through her Senior Year at Story Brook High School and the unexpected happens... Wendy is the perfect daughter and a straight A student but has all of that changed? I know the summary is bad but I promise the story will be better :).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wendy Darling dreaded mornings, especially mornings on an unfortunate day like this. In all of her three and a half years at Story Brook high school she never imagined this day would come. Wendy walked slowly down the waxed hall way floors contemplating her current situation. Wendy opened up her royal blue painted locker and grabbed her British Literature book for her first period class. Wendy grabbed her favorite snack at lunch, a Mixed Berry yogurt smoothie and shut her locker. Wendy held onto her binder and textbooks in one arm and her smoothie in the other hand. Wendy struggled to balance everything in her arms at once and before she could react her binder and textbook fell onto the floor. The Mixed Berry smoothie bottle cracked open and the smoothie poured all over her binder and textbook. The beverage leaked all over the floor near the lockers and ran into someone's feet that was walking in the hallway. Wendy looked up to see who the victim was and her eyes met the worse person she could have ever run into, Peter Pan.

Peter looked at her and looked back down at his shoes that were now covered in Mixed Berry smoothie. Peter had around eight boys all lined up behind him looking at Wendy like a smashed bug on a car's windshield. Peter twisted his mouth to the side and clenched his jaw from the tension rising inside of him. Peter narrowed his eyes at Wendy and backed away from the puddle of smoothie juice on the floor. Peter crotched down next to Wendy who was sitting on the floor reaching for her drenched textbook and binder swiftly.

"Watch where you drop your little items girl, I will not be so kind to just walk past it the next time." Pan spat standing up with his squad of dangerous teenage boys walking behind him.

Peter walked off giving Wendy another nasty glare and his group of rebellious tried to mock his exact expressions while they walked past Wendy.

Wendy could care less about Pan and his followers because her day was starting off horrible and she knew that it would only get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The time was 3:30 p.m. on a Friday, the last day before Christmas break begins and every teenager at Story Brooke High ran through the hall way to go home. Every teenager in the school was gone except Wendy, she was left behind to suffer the consequences for something that was not her fault. Everyone student had a smile painted on their face when all Wendy could do was frown and make her way to room 237.

When Wendy walked into the classroom she saw the teacher Ms. Mills and her nickname given by the students is the Evil Queen. Ms. Mills was sitting at her desk and she told Wendy to please be seated and there will be no talking for the one hour and thirty minutes that the class lasts. Before Wendy sat down in the first desk across from the teacher she saw Tiger Lily a Native American girl that is the student body president and captain of the cheerleading squad. Then Wendy looked the all the way to the back of the classroom and spotted an antisocial, manic named Felix also known as Peter Pans second in command. Wendy could feel her stomach churning as she turn her head and looked at the person sitting next to Felix.

Wendy looked at Peter's face and could see him grinning with the same twisted grin he always gave his innocent victims. Peter wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a black polo shirt with a dark green collar and Wendy looked down at Peter's laced boots and saw that they were free of smoothie. Wendy knew that Peter was the same evil Elfish looking boy he had always been.

Detention lasted from 3:30 p.m. to 5:00 p.m. and Wendy prayed that time would go by fast.

Wendy pulled out a book that she is reading for her British Literature class.

Peter and Felix sat at the back of the classroom laughing constantly.

"What do you think she would do if we did that?" Felix said looking at Pan for an answer.

"I don't know she would probably start crying uncontrollably." Peter said shrugging his shoulders and looking to the front of the classroom at Wendy's desk.

"Alright you four I have to leave and go to a faculty meeting that will last for two hours but I will be back before then and if any of you leave or misbehave I will make sure that you are expelled." Ms. Mills said in an authoritative way and walked out of the classroom without saying goodbye.

After Ms. Mills left there was dead silence in class for a long time. Wendy continued to read her book while Peter and Felix both look bored. Tiger Lily sat in her desk texting on her cell phone.

A few more minutes passed and Wendy felt a sharp pain hit her arm. When she looked on the floor she saw a rubber band. Wendy turned around in her seat and continued to read like nothing happened. Less than five seconds later she felt around seven stinging pains hit both her arms, legs and something landed in her hair. When Wendy looked at the floor again she saw five rubber bands and she pulled out a staple from her hair. Anger instantly rose up inside of her so much she had to grit her teeth to prevent from losing her mind. Wendy cleared her throat, lifted her head up and continued to read her novel.

Peter's anger increased more as the minutes passed by because he realized his plan was not working. Peter knew that he would have to take drastic measures to get his point across. Peter eyes grew darker and his eyebrows began to lift. Peter got up from his desk in the back and walked up to the front of the classroom. Peter stood right in front of Wendy's desk and planted his hands on both sides of her book.

"Hello again." Peter said sounding almost polite.

"I can sense your ignoring me, and if you know anything about me it's that I do not like being ignored." Peter said getting so close to Wendy face she could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

Peter looked at Wendy's messy curls and he picked the last staple he threw at her at her hair.

"It looks like you messed one." Peter stated giving Wendy a nasty side grin.

Wendy felt like Peter's eyes were bearing into her soul, but she continued to stare at her book and not in Peter's eyes.

"What is your name girl?" Peter said not moving his eye's from Wendy's.

"I believe it's none of your business what my name is, especially since you have left light cuts on my arms and legs. Wendy responded giving Pan the evil eye. "We have taken almost every class together since ninth grade and you still do not know my name; that really does say a lot about you Pan." Wendy said moving her head to the side like she really sees him for the loser he is.

"By the way my name is Wendy Darling; I hope it's not too much pressure on your brain for you to remember it.

"Well you are a feisty little thing." Peter said in amusement. "By the way there is nothing wrong with my intelligence I just have better things to do than to memorize unimportant girls like you names, Darling." "You can call me Peter by the way. Peter said getting so close to Wendy face they were almost could bump noses.

Wendy looked angry and bored at the same time while she listened to Peter talk.

Peter looked at Wendy's face harshly and then he glanced at the book in between his hands.

"What are you reading Darling?" Peter asked quickly snatching Wendy's book.

"To be, or not to be: that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer,

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

….

"Wendy you really like reading Hamlet? Peter asked smiling bigger than usual.

"I am reading it for my Literature class; now give me back book this instant." Wendy said reaching for her book.

Peter lifted the book above his head and started backing away from Wendy's desk slowly.

"Oh no, Darling I am just getting started."

"One may smile, and smile, and be a villain." Peter read.

Wendy got out of her desk and walked up to Peter trying to grab her Hamlet. Peter began to walk around the room faster.

"Now cracks a noble heart. Good-night, sweet prince; And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest. Peter said mocking a woman's voice.

"Peter give me back Hamlet right now." Wendy said raising her voice.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks." Peter said laughing and running from Wendy.

"Pan if you do not hand over the book to me I SWEAR TO-…..

"Words, Words, Words, Wendy." Peter stated from the novel and jumped over a desk to get away from Wendy.

Wendy jumped over the desk and tackled Peter so he could not go any further.

Wendy pinned Peter to floor and Peter held the novel just above his head. They both stared into each other's eyes. Wendy and Peter both were out of breath and tired from running around the classroom so they were breathing heavily in each other's faces. The both had forgotten about the book in Peters hand and they did not understand why.

"I wish that you two would end whatever is going on over there because I am trying to work on my homework." Tiger Lily said across the classroom.

Peter and Wendy both jumped up feeling awkward and Wendy took Peter off guard by snatching Hamlet out of his hands.

"How can you be working on homework when you do not have any paper on your desk?" Felix spoke for the first time in about thirty minutes.

"Oh so the creature can speak." Tiger Lily said looking at Felix.

"Well if you must know I am texting some nerdy boy in my Algebra class that does all my homework for me. I feel guilty for using him but the work must get done somehow." Tiger Lily stated causally.

"You girls are all the same." Felix said shaking his head.

"No we are not isn't that right Wendy? Tiger Lily questioned.

"I would not know I keep to myself all the time." Wendy said dryly.

"Well I know; I know a lot of things. People really underestimate me. I am student body president for a reason you know. Tiger Lily said.

"You may be unimportant but you are smart and nice to everyone Wendy." Tiger Lily said as if that was supposed to sound nice.

"Thank you, Tiger Lily I really do not know what to say." Wendy said showing a fake smile.

"No problem, but I have a question why are you in here? A person like you should be at home studying or spending time with your family not in detention on a Friday before the Christmas holiday." Tiger Lily said sitting her cell phone on her desk.

Peter remained quiet through their whole short conversation until he heard the last question.

Wendy sat down in the desk next to Tiger Lily and stared into space trying to avoid the question.

"Tiger Lily is right Darling what are you doing in detention? Peter said sitting in the desk in front of Wendy.


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION ALL READERS I AM SO SORRY I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THE FIRST CHAPTER BECAUSE I WHEN I WAS TRYING TO DELETE CHAPTER 3. I WAS TRYING TO EDIT CHAPTER 3 AND ENDED UP DELETING CHAPTER 1. I WAS IN DISTRESS WHEN I SAW THE REVIEW AND MY MISTAKE, SO EVERYONE PLEASE FORGIVE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER. **

Wendy could feel the agitation rising inside of her while everyone stared at her intently waiting for her to answer the question. Wendy blinked rapidly trying to find a way to avoid the question. She looked Pan directly in the eyes, twisted her mouth to the side, and crossed her arms.

"It's none of your business why I am detention, but if you must know… Wendy said unable to finish her sentence.  
Pan cocked an eyebrow and place one arm on Wendy's desk.

"I am growing older by the second Darling; I expected the question to be answered today." Peter with a bored expression on his face.

Wendy scoffed at Pan's snarky comment and looked across the room from Tiger Lily to Pan.

"If it means that you will leave me alone for the remainder of the time we are here, then I will tell you." Wendy said sighing hoping it would release some tension.

"The reason I am in detention is because of Mr. Gold, my British Literature teacher." Wendy said looking down at the desk feeling shame enter her mind.

Pan showed a look of realization. "Oh, you mean Rumplestiltskin or as I prefer to call him the Dark One." Pan said smirking from amusement.

Wendy shook her head at Pan and tried to collect her thoughts. "Well I call him by the name he was born with or at least I am familiar with. Now as I was about say, I had been preparing for a special day in Mr. Gold's class, the day of the first semester exam. Two days ago, I rose from my bed feeling well rested and content until I glanced at my alarm clock. The clock read 8:30 which means that I only had thirty minutes to make it to school. I rushed out of bed and prepared myself for school and then I ran down stairs. When I made it down stairs I saw a letter from my mother lying on the kitchen counter. The letter said that she had an emergency meeting to go to at work so I would have to drive my brothers to school. My mother drives my brothers and me to school every day, so I assumed that they were already at school. I rushed back upstairs and found both of my brothers asleep in their beds. I quickly got them ready for school and feed them both fruit for breakfast. When we all finally made it outside to my father's car it had occurred to me that it was raining outside. John and Michaels primary school is only five minutes away from my house but the traffic in town was aggravatingly slow. Twenty minutes passed by until I was finally able to send John and Michael to school. I drove myself to school within ten minutes so I made it to school around 9:30.

"Can you just skip the details and tell us the reason you're in detention." Peter said with his elbow pressed on the back of his chair and the side of his face lying on his hand.

"I was getting to that part. If you would please, let me finish." Wendy said with fake politeness to prevent from saying something inappropriate.

"Don't stop my account, continue with your story." Pan said waving his hand toward Wendy so she could finish."

Wendy lightly cleared her throat. "Wonderful, now where was I? I was running down the hall and the time must have been around 9:30. When I made to Mr. Gold's classroom I heard a lot of commotion so I lightly knocked on the door. After I knocked three times Mr. Gold finally opened the door. He looked at me in disgust because my hair was wet and tangled while my clothes were drenched in rainwater. I still remember our entire conversation.

Flashback/ Wendy Storytelling

"_Hello, Mr. Gold, I said feeling coy all of a sudden."_

"_Wendy what are you doing outside of the classroom? Why are you all wet? "Mr. Gold said giving me a questioning look. _

"_It's a long story Mr. Gold, one that I do not care to share at this time." Wendy said looking innocently into the teachers eyes._

"_I need an explanation right now dearie you know what my rules are. Mr. Gold said giving a scolding look._

"_Yes, I know the rules but I am only thirty minutes late for class. My mother had an emergency meeting at work this morning, so I had to take me and my brothers to school during a rainstorm. I said trying to persuade him to hear me out._

"_There are no excuses that can be made for your absence in class Wendy, I am sorry." Mr. Gold said showing a small sign of pity._

"_Mr. Gold please you cannot do this to me." I pleaded for him to let me in the classroom._

"_Do not fret dear, since this is the first time this has happened I will allow you to come in the classroom." Mr. Gold said with a stern expression._

"_Thank you so much, Mr. Gold I promise you that this will never happen again." I responded with enthusiasm._

"_Wait a minute young lady." Mr. Gold said stopping me from walking past the threshold. "I may have allowed you to attend class but I have not excused you from punishment. Today is the day of your final exam project on a famous poet, and I am certain that you have yours completed. You may not turn in your paper or present your project." Mr. Gold said with one of his hands on my shoulder._

"_Are you saying that I have automatically failed my final exam, which means I have failed your class this semester? I said trying to catch my breath. _

"_Yes that is exactly what I am saying." I brushed his hand off my shoulder and backed away from him._

"_No… how could you do this to me? I said feeling tears form in my eyes. I quickly unzipped my book bag and pulled out my report with the title Jabberwocky by Lewis Carroll written on top. _

"_You should have found a way to make it to class on time. Now come along you are wasting my time." Mr. Gold said with no sympathy in his voice._

"_No, I refuse to sit down in your classroom." I said balling up my five page paper. _

"_Dame you, and your final exam, Rumple." I said throwing my paper at him. I walked down the hallway swiftly. _

"_Come back to this classroom right now, young lady! He yelled down the hall._

"_Stiltskin," I said turning around to face him._

"_Alright, tomorrow you have detention afterschool, be here or you will be expelled." Mr. Gold said and slammed the door behind him._

"So the moral of this story is a girl who looked like a drenched rat threw paper at 'the Dark One,' and now is serving one day of detention. Why I am not surprised at you Darling. You truly are my inspiration; I do not even think I could have pulled that off." Pan said grinning with one hand lying on his chest.

"How can you be amused by anything I just said?" Wendy said with her arms crossed, trying to suppress her anger.

"I was hoping that you would enlighten me with an entertaining reason for being in detention and just as I predicted you succeeded." Peter said rising out of the desk in front of Wendy.

"Just try to ignore him Wendy." Tiger Lily stated with a passive tone.

Peter looked at Tiger Lily like she was a flea on his skin that must be knocked off.

"You have no idea, do you Pan? None of you have any idea what I have to go through. Wendy said practically shouting.

"It must be so difficult being the perfect daughter to your perfect family, Darling." Pan said with a serious irritated gleam in his eyes.

"My family is not close to perfect and neither is my life. I try to be a good student and a good daughter towards my parents but nothing in my household comes easily. I feel like my family is always pressuring me to be the best and that I am forced to live up to everyone's expectations. I just want to feel normal for once and to stop living to please others.

"It's a simple solution to your problem Wendy, stop living to please others and only live to please yourself." Pan said placing his hands on Wendy's desk.

"No because then I would be living like you and I would rather be miserable than be anything like you." I said looking him in his eyes and pointing my finger towards his chest.

"You are lucky to have parents that care about you Wendy. My parents have abandoned several times especially on holidays like Christmas. I have to live in a cold, empty mansion, and eat dinner with a maid that does not speak English." Tiger Lily said.

"You have a maid? I have never even seen a maid before. I guess it's because I grew up in a group home. Felix said staring into space trying to ignore everyone that was glaring at him.

Pan narrowed his eyes at Felix. "Why are you glaring at Felix like that Pan, I know you have something to share." Wendy said attempting to interrogate him.

"Unlike you Darling I actually have a life worth living, so no I have nothing to share." Pan said plastering a fake grin on his mouth.

"You must have some deep dark secrets?" Wendy said cocking her head to the side.

"If I did I would not share them with you or anyone else here for that matter." Pan said backing away from my desk and walking towards the board.

"Now if you all are through ranting on about things I do not care about, please speak at this time. Everyone remained silent.

"Excellent, now that I have your attention, how about we play a little game. Pan said holding a yard stick, moving from the front class and past the desk like he owned the place.

**AUTHORS NOTE: It's been a month and some weeks since I have updated, but now I am back and I am here to stay. First of all I would like to say thank you so much for the six favorites, two reviews, and nine followers! All of you truly brighten my day. **** My mind has been all over the place since I just turned 18 and registered for college classes, so I hope that this chapter was not disappointing. If I receive some more reviews, favorites, or follows I will probably update in a few days. Thank you again and I have one question. What game do you think should be played in the next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

Pan sat the yard stick at the back of the classroom and he walked back towards the front. He grabbed a ruler from the teacher's desk. He tapped the ruler in his hand and the silence in the class was broken.

"We should play a game of Truth or Dare. I always play that game at parties." Tiger Lily said eyes scanning everyone in the class.

Pan tried to bite back his irritation. "We are going to play a game that I choose. I did not ask for anyone to make the decision for me." Pan said waving the ruler in the air to show a demonstration.

"Well I am not participating no matter what game is played." Wendy said.

Peter drew his attention away from Tiger Lily to Wendy. He cocked his head to the side in a serious revelation.

"On second thought, the game we are playing is Truth or Dare." Pan said with his eyes locked to Wendy's.

"Do you want to know why you're playing the game, Darling? If you abide by my rules, I will not bother you for the remainder of the time we are here."

"The rules to the game are, you must be completely honest, and answer all the questions asked. If I dare you to do the impossible you must obey my command.

"What is the worst thing you ever done?" Pan said pointing the ruler at Wendy.

"You are not serious?" Wendy said.

"Does it looking like I am kidding. Remember what I said." Pan said.

"All right, the worst thing I have ever done is lie to my parents. The other day I lied to them and said that I was staying after school to attend tutoring. Neither of them knows that I failed my literature class or that I am attending detention." Wendy stated with a dreary gaze.

"Why did you become so defensive when I mentioned you having a secret? I want you to reveal your deepest darkest secret, truth." Wendy said gaining confidence.

Pan hesitates before speaking. "I told you I have nothing to share."

"I am sure you have an endless list of secrets Pan, name one."

"I saved Felix's life. He was in a lot of trouble with the law, and he was homeless. I helped him." Pan shrugged and avoided Felix's eyes.

"Why would you do that?" Wendy questioned.  
"There is more to me than meets the eye, Darling. Now if you are done, it's my turn."

"Why are you here?" Pan asked.

"I already told you." Wendy said with her eyes falling to the desk. Pan planted his hands on Wendy's desk again. He lifted her chin up with the ruler, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"You were lying, why are you here really." Pan said still lifting her chin with the ruler.

"Why would I lie, besides I am not entitled to tell you anything?" Wendy said face blank of fear.

"I told you my secret." Pan replied.

"Yes but it's not your only secret. I answered your first question. Wendy said.

Pan grinned at her bravery.

"Will you two ever stop chattering? I thought when you mentioned playing a game all of us could participate." Tiger Lily said clearly annoyed.

Pan dropped the ruler from Wendy's chin and placed both of his hands down on the desk. Pan's nails dug in Wendy's desk almost causing his fingers to bleed.

"You're free to join the game, I am done playing." Wendy said never taking her eyes away from Pan.

Pan whipped his head around at Wendy.

"No it's fine, I am leaving anyway. I have places to go and people to see. I do not belong in detention anyway. I was falsely accused by trying to prepare my classmates for their commencement ceremony." Tiger Lily said and walked out of the classroom trailing the loud clicking sound of her heels on the floor.

When Tiger Lily was gone the class fell silent for a few seconds.

"God, I thought she would never leave." Pan said taking his hands off of Wendy's desk. He leaned against the teacher's desk in the front of the class.

"The game is just getting started, Darling."

"No, I am done playing your game, Pan."

"You act as if I am tormenting you." Pan said grasping the ruler in both hands.

"It's because you are." Wendy said.

"If there is one thing you should know about me it's that I take pleasure in tormenting others." Pan hissed.

"I am aware." Wendy said.

"It must be painful for someone like you to make few mistakes." Pan asked all the venom gone from his voice.

"At times I feel like I am under a lot of pressure." Wendy said after taking a breath.

"What about you. It must become tiresome to be monstrous all the time." Wendy said calmly.

"Let's just say it comes natural to me." Pan said with his poisonous grin.

Pan placed the ruler back on the teacher's desk.

"I dare you to leave this classroom and never look back." Pan said like it was an order instead of a suggestion.

"I will not get expelled over your stupid game." Wendy said rising out of the desk.

"You are not going to get expelled; she says that every time and has not expelled me once."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I would not lie to you. I said I would leave you alone if you played the game. Pan said almost sounding sincere.

"I still don't believe you."  
"Look at it this way; this is your chance to prove that you're not some scared girl."

"I am not afraid of you, but I do know that if I leave this classroom, I will have to face repercussions."

"Yes, but you will be free from me."

Wendy looked at him trying to see past his wickedness.

"I am granting you your freedom, I suggest you take it." Pan said with his patience thinning.

Wendy walked to the doorway and checked to see if the hall was clear. Then she took off not even attempting to look back.

Wendy sprinted down the halls of Storybrooke High allowing her blond curls to fly in the air. Wendy passed classrooms, lockers, and several bathrooms trying to reach her destination. She ran down a dark forbidden staircase that Principal Swan warned the students to never step foot on. There are no rails on the staircase so she had to stand near the wall for support. There are no windows near the staircase, so Wendy had to stare into complete darkness as she crept down the stairs. Once she made it down the stairs, rays of sunlight lit the dark hallway allowing her to see clearer.

Wendy began running again, aware that none of the teachers would search for a student at the back of the school. The painfully long hallway was located on the first floor at the back of the school where students were not allowed to enter. Wendy spotted two doors at the end of the hall and she smiled at her freedom. As soon as Wendy was about to reach the end of the hall, her sprint came to a halt. A long arm stretched outside of the last classroom on the hall, and pulled Wendy in abruptly.

Wendy almost choked from a mix of fear and exhaustion. Wendy's heart started beating in her chest wildly while Peter held onto her arm. Peter and Wendy heard a low squeaking noise so they crotched down behind the teachers desk.

Wendy finally snatched her arm out of his firm grip, and they gazed at each other in silence. Peter's gaze was empty and unreadable while Wendy felt baffled.

"H- How did you get here?" Wendy stuttered still amazed.

"I have my ways. I know every single secret passage way, crack, and portal in this school." Peter said obviously boasting.

"Nothing can get past me." Pan said leaning forward and pointing to his chest.

"Is that right?" Wendy replied. "Can you explain to me, why you're here?" Wendy asked trying to keep her voice down. "You promised that you would leave me alone after I played your stupid game."

"I don't remember promising you anything." Pan said narrowing his eyes. "I was letting you go until I saw one of the teachers pass by the classroom. I thought it would be best if I found you before one of the adults do."

Wendy gasped. "Did the teacher notice I was missing?"

"No, I believe you don't know this teacher." Pan said with his lips curling.

"So… you're helping me." Wendy stated trying to conceal her confusion.

Pan huffed.

"Why? I am done playing your game." Wendy said feeling a fit of rage churning inside her.

"Not exactly, it's my game; I made the rules, so I get to decide how it ends. Pan said with a dark and compelling look in his eyes.

Wendy shifted on the floor uncomfortably. "What is that supposed to mean?" Wendy asked not really wanting an answer.

Pan ignored the question and changed his cold expression. "Did you really lie to your parents about detention?" Pan asked quietly.

"Yes I did." Wendy said. "Did you really help Felix?"

"Of course, he is the only person I have an alliance with." Pan said.

"You were not lying about your story on how you got to detention, where you?" Pan said with a suspicious gleam.

"Of course not, how could I weave such a creative lie?" Wendy said.

"I know a good liar when I see one, Darling." Peter said with a real smile spreading on his face.

"I suspected you would, Pan." Wendy stated smiling softly.

Wendy noticed a little light in Pan's eyes and she found herself getting lost in the green orbs.

Pan never allowed his smile to fade as he gazed at Wendy. They remained in a trance with neither of them saying a word.

"I hate to interrupt your little escape plan." Principal Swan said standing at the door holding a flashlight on Peter and Wendy.

"What are you two doing down here?" Swan asked in an authoritative way.

Pan immediately rose to his feet and Wendy followed slowly after him. Peter placed a mischievous smile on his face and walked toward the Principal.

Principal Swan placed one hand on her hip and stood in the doorway like a statue.

"Emma you are looking well." Pan said almost sounding humble. Emma stared at Pan like he was a talking flesh eating disease.

Pan moved beside Emma. "Well I will see you soon." Peter said and then he slide past Emma and out of the door. Wendy balled her fists into her dress because she wanted to hunt Pan down and strangle him to death. Wendy placed a fake, innocent smile on her face.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Principal Swan." Wendy said in an angelic way. Wendy walked toward the Principal.

"I hope you have a Happy Christmas." Wendy said quickly and dashed out of the door.

Emma sighed and shook her head. She turned off the flashlight, and closed the classroom's door.

Peter and Wendy walked confidently through the school's back parking lot. Wendy felt an odd rush of nostalgia because she knew exactly who she was.

**Author's Note: Well that's the last chapter. I know I was supposed to post this a long time ago but I had a bad case of writers block. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope that this chapter was worth reading. **** If you all like the ending to Detention I may write some DP one shots on tumblr. I truly enjoy writing and reading Darling Pan fics, even though I have yet to watch a full episode of Ouat. By the way, happy Darling Pan ship week! **


End file.
